Mauvais mélange
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Tous ça c'est à cause de Lydia. Et c'est encore à Derek de récuperer les résulats. Bien malgré Stiles d'ailleurs qui ne vourdait qu'une soirée tranquille. Où simplement un Os écrit pour une nuit du FOF, et je suis nul en résumé.


**Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit du Fof, J'ai eu une heure pour écrire sur le thème de « Psychose ». Pour en savoir plus sur les nuits du fof, contactez moi par MP ou via le forum francophone.**

Il ne savait plus trop combien de temps était passé. Cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'il était là, face contre terre à respirer l'air humide de la forêt. Scott était passé, à moins que ce ne soit encore qu'un mirage ? Il ne savait plus trop. Il devait au moins y avoir une raison à son état, ou au moins sur le fait qu'il soit là, en plein milieu de nulle part à compter les battements de son cœur (bien trop rapide) et les quelques respirations.

Il était sûr qu'il y avait eu des yeux rouges, reste à savoir s'ils avaient été réel ou pas, et s'ils avaient appartenu à un allié au non. Les histoires de loup-garou n'aident pas vraiment à savoir quel est la différence entre le rêve et la réalité. D'ailleurs existaient-ils ou était ce encore un mirage qu'il avait créé pour se sentir un peu plus accepté ?

Non, pas un mirage, ou alors un putain de mirage réel capable de lui faire aussi mal qu'un vieux cancéreux. Mais qu'avait-il pris pour qu'il soit aussi malade ? Son estomac continuait de se rebeller malgré le fait qu'il n'y ai plus rien à régurgiter. Et son crâne continuait de résonner, déformant tous les sons qu'il aurait pu percevoir.

Il avait froid, et il ne savait plus vraiment ou était le haut et le bas. En parlant de Bad trip, il ne sentait plus ses doigts.

Oh, des chaussures… à moins que ce ne soit des branches… ou des animaux ? En tout cas ça bougeait, les branches ne bougent pas, du moins pas sans aide. Des animaux ? Mais que viendraient-ils faire aussi proche d'un Stiles ? Personne ne veut s'approcher d'un Stiles, et Scott ne compte pas, tout le monde sait qu'il n'a qu'un neurone fonctionnant, et encore pas toujours.

-Stiles ?

Tiens, la voix lui était familière, est-ce qu'il la connaissait ? C'était donc des chaussures et pas des animaux ? Urgh, il avait mal au crâne, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris d'ibuprofène ? Ca soignait les maux de têtes non ?

-A moins que tu ne trouves de l'ibuprofène en pleine forêt, je ne pense pas que tu puisses en avoir tout de suite.

Encore la voix, il l'a connaissait, c'était sûr, mais qui ?

-allez, viens, je te ramène.

Brusquement le sol venait de quitter son visage, à moins que ce ne soit son visage qui ne l'ait quitté ? L'air ne sentait plus autant l'humidité et Stiles sentit son corps être déplacé par de larges mains , irradiant d'une douce chaleur dans tout son corps frigorifié. Une odeur musqué de cuire et d'autre chose parvint jusqu'à son nez. Il connaissait l'odeur.

-D'r'k ?

-Oui.

La voix bourrue ramena un peu de lucidité dans le cerveau de l'adolescent. Si c'était Derek, il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et il pourrait peut-être dire à Stiles pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un éléphant dans une forêt de Californie.

-k'ecépacé ?

-Tu as mal réagis à un nouveau cocktail de Lydia, ça fait trois heures qu'on te cherche.

Lydia, logique. Une connerie sur trois est de la faute de ses expérimentations, sur Stiles, les autres viennent des chasseurs, ou sont de sa fautes.

-s'mpa.

-Apparemment tu t'es mis à halluciner.

-f'te des med'.

-De quoi ?

-mes med', ré'gi mal 'vec …. Plein d' chos '.

-ah.

Ouip, suffit d'un cocktail réagissant avec des médocs pour finir par avoir un épisode psychotique. Et qui doit les subir ? C'est Stiles, comme d'habitude. Un jour il faudra vraiment que Lydia apprenne à ne pas tester les trucs sur le seul Stiles de la meute, ça fait désordre.

-'rentre m'son ?

-Oui, je te ramène à la maison, t'as besoin de dormir pour évacuer tout ça, surtout que tu ne la boucle pas.

-pa' m'faut'.

Il est vraiment trop crever pour protester, et là, maintenant qu'il n'a plus à savoir si le cil est en haut ou en bas, il veut juste dormir. En plus, Derek est chaud, et il ne bouge pas avec des mouvements brusques, et il sent bon. Toutes ces hallucinations l'ont épuisé, et c'est sans vraiment de regrets qu'il enfouit sa tête dans la veste en cuir du loup-garou avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

**Review**


End file.
